


second thoughts

by tenienteross



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada's POV, F/M, Resident Evil 2 Remake Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenienteross/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: She has to finish the job—you don’t mess with this kind of employers. And yet, she’s still kneeling beside Leon, hand over the fresh wound.  Ada chews her lower lip, her eyes travelling from Leon to the door Annette has disappeared behind.“Shit,” she says out loud, this time.





	second thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dearest [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear) for beta-ing this and being the greatest enabler <3

_Shit._

Leon’s blood is pouring between her fingers, tendrils of red against black. She can sense its warmth even through the gloves, and it’s like feeling his consciousness drifting away. From a quick look, Ada knows this is no mortal wound. Painful? Yes. It’ll hurt him like hell when he wakes up. But he’ll survive. The rookie has been more resourceful than Ada has given him credit for in the last few hours, so she is certain what the best course of action is.

Follow Annette. Track the G sample. Accomplish her mission.

That’s the whole reason she’s in this damned city of nightmares, overflowing with death, rotten flesh and monsters. And she _has_ to finish the job—you don’t mess with this kind of employers. 

And yet, she’s still kneeling beside Leon, hand over the fresh wound. Ada chews her lower lip, her eyes travelling from Leon to the door Annette has disappeared behind. 

“Shit,” she says out loud, this time.

She starts to pull Leon’s body against the wall, while her common sense keeps coming up with all the perfect reasons why she shouldn’t lose precious time in this. She ignores all of them, unfastening the belts of his bulletproof vest. His breathing is hushed, barely audible even if the only sounds she can distinguish down here are the pipes’ incessant clanking and the distant echoes of the walking dead above.

After removing the vest, Ada sees the wound clearly and presses her hand against it, trying to stop the bleeding while she assesses the situation. Meanwhile, Annette would probably be far away, unreachable. Maybe she had already gone hiding in the NEST, which would only complicate things. 

_You’re complicating them_ , a little voice hushes in her mind. 

Ignoring it, Ada unbuttons Leon’s shirt, focused on the task at hand. She frowns, glancing up to watch the quiet expression on his face. The question she wants to ask is left unanswered—why had he jumped between her and Annette’s bullets? Because she had saved him before? He is tenacious, Ada will give him that: no matter how many chances she has given him to walk away and save himself, he has insisted on helping her cause.

Helping. _Her cause_. Of course.

Something cold and sick crawls inside her. Ada’s used to the lies and deception. Part of the job, nothing personal. It’s almost all she’s ever known her whole life, so spinning and waving them comes naturally to her. They make things simpler, most of the time. 

But, as her eyes linger on Leon’s face, she knows this is not as simple as she’d like. Far from it. She removes her trench coat, gloves and scarf to maneuver carefully around the bullet hole. All of them are covered in dirt, with fresh blood spatters. When she’s finished undressing his top body, blue shirt wide open to show the injury dripping blood, her naked hand slightly brushes against his skin—still warm against the touch. 

He looks vulnerable, innocent. All Leon wants is to help, and she’s taking advantage of his sense of duty—of him. Guilt is not a good companion in her line of work and it’s knocking at her door relentlessly.

She gulps slightly, pulling out the bullet with a small pocket knife. After she tears his undershirt to pieces, Ada starts working on dressing the shoulder, where the bullet has pierced through his flesh. 

“This is not how I expected the mission to go,” she mumbles to herself, wrapping the strips of cloth around Leon’s chest. 

He smells like shit, literally. However, as Ada keeps bandaging him, closer than they’ve ever been—she thinks of what he’d have smell outside this nightmare. Clean and fresh. Nice. He’d have smelled nice, because that’s what he was. Nice, caring. 

Her stomach churns. The pang of remorse stabs her chest like a sharp blade.

Ada shakes those ideas off her mind. 

Regret is unacceptable, especially in the middle of an apocalyptic scenario, trapped in the sewers of a city filled with corpses that refuse to stay dead. She could certainly use the help to ensure the G sample ended up in her hands. He believes he’s doing some good in the world, she gets the G sample, they go their separate ways—everybody wins.

Except no part of it feels like winning.

Seeing him lying unconscious and injured because he has taken a shot to protect her shouldn’t trouble her—but it does. Oh God, it does. Still kneeled beside him, Ada grabs her trench coat and places it carefully over him in a foolish attempt to keep him warm. Her gaze can’t look away from Leon and there are knots growing in her throat. She wishes so badly Leon had abandoned her. But he hasn’t and here they are. Ada can smell danger, and _this_ is dangerous—just in a very different way. 

The broken noise from the radio startles her, taking her back to what should be her only concern. The mission. She blinks repeatedly, shaking her head and rising to her feet as she takes the walkie from its holster. 

_No time for second thoughts_ , Ada thinks, stare fixed on Leon’s body covered with her coat.

She answers the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, when I thought I couldn't love these two more, RE2make comes and proves me SO WRONG.


End file.
